


Jotun Loki

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Jotun!Loki figure I adapted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotun Loki

[ ](http://s1327.photobucket.com/user/Asgardian_Vampire/media/Pic_0314_990_zpsdf7b080e.jpg.html)

Because I have a bit of a thing for Loki in his Jotun form, I decided to adapt a figurine into a Jotun!Loki. He is roughly 12 inches in height, and I made all of his clothing and his sceptre from scratch. I painted his face blue and his eyes red, darkened his hair (it was originally blond!) and gave him the Jotun facial markings too. He took a couple of days to complete so, um, yay, for Jotun!Loki? XD 


End file.
